


Your Father is Full of...

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Gen, Medical Procedures, Medical Tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Itachi calls Mikoto to find out how Fugaku’s medical test went.





	Your Father is Full of...

 

Itachi glanced at his watch.  It was after 4 p.m. so his parents should be back from the hospital.  He picked up his phone and dialed his mother.

When Mikoto answered, he could tell from her voice that she was tired.  “Hi, Mom.  Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.  Just a little tired it’s been a long day.”

“I’ll bet.  So, how did Dad’s colonoscopy go?”

“Your father’s still full of crap.”

Itachi rolled his eyes.  “Mom, the only person in this family who hasn’t figured that out yet is Sasuke.  How did the colonoscopy go?”

Mikoto snorted with laughter.  She knows Kushina will say something very similar when she talks to her.  “Despite following the preparation instructions, again, and being on a liquid diet for _two_ days this time, they weren’t able to do the test because your father still had fecal matter in his system.”

“Well...shit.”

“Oh, will you please stop!”

“Sorry, Mom.  So, what now?”

“They aren’t going to do it a third time.  It’s just too difficult.  So, they’ll do it again next year.”

“Well, I am sorry that Dad’s had to go through this twice.”

“So am I.  I’d let you talk to him but he’s sleeping right now.”

“That’s okay.  I love you.  I’ll talk to you later.”

“Love you too.  Bye.”

Itachi hung up.  And laughed softly to himself.  _Now it’s been medically proven the old man is full of it!_


End file.
